


mission parameters

by wafflelate



Series: Dark Fire [1]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark Fire, Gen, Root - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: Sai and his friend on a mission in the Dark Fire universe.





	mission parameters

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous asked:**
>
>>  
>> 
>> _May I ask for some Root Shikako and Sai? on a mission?_  
> 
> 
> (Originally posted to my tumblr — but please don't send me requests there anymore!)
> 
> BoPeepWithNoSheep helpfully named Shikako in this verse!

“We have failed the mission,” Sai says. Or, the boy-who-will-be-Sai. Or… something.  


Kou (her name is Kou now; if anyone asks her name has always been Kou, unless Danzou-sama decides she needs a new name) is a little fuzzy on the details. A little fuzzy on a lot of things — important things, dangerous things, _world-ending things_  — but her ROOT partner is probably Sai-from-Before. And that makes him important, although not particularly trustworthy.  


No one is trustworthy, these days. But the mission must go on and Kou isn’t ready to fail just yet.

“Have we?” Kou asks.  


Sai frowns at her. He’s her senpai, and really does have the right to call when the mission is blown or not, but he’s by far the most permissive commanding officer she’s had. Almost like they’re friends. 

“Our mission parameters were clear,” Sai says.  


Kou would shrug, here, but she’s been firmly instructed in just how much of a waste of time and energy things like shrugs are 

She says, “Taichou, our _mission objective_ was clear. We could… finesse the parameters.”

It’s a little weird to call a boy as young as Sai ‘captain’ but… that’s how things are now. No use resisting. The only way out is through.

Sai doesn’t look happy — probably imagining Danzou-sama’s reaction if told they _finessed_  anything — but he nods. “Tell me your idea,” he says.

He’s her favorite. He always wants to hear her ideas.


End file.
